


Collide

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Bittersweet, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeb thinks about the future and makes peace with the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

There is no reason that these encounters should tire him out more than any other mission, or at least that’s what Zeb tries to tell himself. But really, the few occasional moments he shares with Kallus are the only times he feels at ease and is able to rest.

It’s when he doesn’t have the agent by his side that everything seems liminal. Zeb’s time is defined by waiting to be with him again. Holding Kallus brings him the same kind of joy that he has only experienced twice otherwise: once when he was inducted into the Lasan honor guard and again when they discovered Lira San. With that evidence Zeb has come to the conclusion that Kallus is part of his home and his destiny.

There is a secure and constant feeling, like gravity, when he takes Kallus into his arms. Nuzzling his face into soft blonde hair and inhaling is like skimming the atmosphere. The embrace itself has a weight and gravity all its own and Zeb likes to believe that nothing could pull them apart but their own resolve.

It’s not that he feels incomplete on his own. Zeb is a brave warrior and has accomplished many great things in his lifetime. He is a star in his own right. But still there is something alluring about having another body to keep safe and warm. It is as if Kallus is a new planet in his system, the last one he was looking for.

Ezra, Sabine, Kannan, Hera, and even Chopper are a big part of his life too, though they feel more distant, his pull to them not as strong. He wonders if they thought he’d leave them after they discovered Lira San.

Would he be able too someday? He knows he's no good at showing it, but he loves them, leaving would tear him apart. And would Kallus even want to live on an isolated planet full of lasat? Would he even be welcome after what happened on lothal?

These are questions Zeb knows he might never have the answers too. He might never even need them. Each day spent fighting the empire increases the odds that one of them will die and they will never be together again. No matter how likely that end is he will not give up hope.

For now, Zeb is content to wait for the next time they pass each other by, like comets. He feels comfortable in his lover’s orbit; wants nothing more than to draw him close and collide.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @brorifles !!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> It's Just a bitty little thing this time. But I Have a plan!  
> I am going to try to make the parts alternate between fluff and plot so you guys (and I) do not find the tragic events ahead too depressing to read (or write).


End file.
